1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to simulators and tester circuits and, more particularly, is directed towards a novel flare or squib simulator and tester circuit that comprises a magnetically latching relay for recording positive test results of dispensing equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dispensing equipment used to fire flares or squibs has heretofore been difficult to evaluate. For example, certain types of flares are used for the countermeasures evaluation of electro-optic guided missile systems. Full and subscale aircraft targets are equipped with flare dispensing hardware and flares and then flown in a controlled test for the purpose of evaluating missile system performance. The flares are activated in accordance with the test requirements. In the past, when dispensing equipment of this type has required testing, actual flares or squibs have been used to test the equipment. Since each flare or squib has an explosive charge, testing is difficult. In particular, an intermittent problem associated with the dispensing equipment could result in an expensive and somewhat hazardous situation.
Currently, there is no method that exists to test the operation of flare dispensing equipment to the same level of reliability as can be accomplished using actual flares or squibs.